<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Американский Мальчик by Gplotvin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916891">Американский Мальчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin'>Gplotvin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beating, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gplotvin/pseuds/Gplotvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара выходит на свидание за ужином, но люди за соседним столом мешают им наслаждаться своей ночью. Парень за этим столом решает обострить ситуацию, и ночь становится довольно сумасшедшей.<br/>Дорогие читатели, извините что перевёл так криво, скоро исправлю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Американский Мальчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102017">The American Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Джен, ты уже готова?» Я сказал в дверях ванной, любуясь изгибами моей жены в ее обтягивающем белом платье без рукавов, пока она наносила макияж.</p><p>«Да! Только что закончила» Она положила свою помаду и повернулась ко мне с улыбкой, которая все еще выглядела так же красиво, как и раньше.</p><p>Длинные светлые волосы, вьющиеся вокруг её плеч и большие голубые глаза осматривающие на меня с головы до ног, проверяющие, чтобы я выглядел достаточно хорошо для нашей встречи. График работ был таким, что мы не выходили в свет вместе месяцами и мы планировали сделать это сегодня вечером.</p><p>Джен выглядела совершенно ошеломляюще, и я надел свой лучший костюм, чтобы пойти в этот модный ресторан / ночной клуб в центре Торонто. Мы выросли в этом городе вместе, встречаясь, когда мы были в начальной школе, встречались в средней школе и женились сразу после старшей школы. 10 лет спустя у Джен все еще была фигура 18-летней. Плотный живот, мягкие изгибы и некоторые очень красивые груди 4-того размера, которые даже не начали провисать.</p><p>Я был не так уж и плох. Полностью среднего телосложения, немного жирка вокруг живота и бедер, и едва начал лысеть. Джен утверждала, что это не имеет большого значения, и моя внешность не имеет ничего общего с ее любовью ко мне.</p><p>Улыбаясь, я взял ее за руку и мы пошли к такси. Мы не жили далеко от места встречи, но я всегда был параноиком по поводу питья и вождения.</p><p>Я вышел и открыл дверь для Джен, когда мы прибыли. Она выглядела как модель, выходящая из машины, несколько человек вокруг смотрели на нее, когда она поправляла своё платье, и мы начали идти. Мне всегда нравилось, что другие парни находили ее такой привлекательной, зная, что я был единственным парнем, с которым она когда-либо спала.</p><p>Мы сидели в ресторанной части клуба и заказали легкий ужин. После чего мы решили немного выпить, прежде чем отправиться на танцпол.</p><p>Ночь начала сменяться, когда приветствующий привел семью из четырех человек, за стол рядом с нами. Они уже были громкими и неприятными, двое маленьких детей толкали друг друга и издавали всевозможные звуки, пока их старший брат держал их за ошейник. Мать с ее сильным южным акцентом ругала официанта за то, что он заставил их ждать в передней части ресторана их стола в течение 20 минут. Двое младших выглядели как близнецы, один мальчик и одна девочка, вероятно, около 6 или 7 лет. Другой ребенок выглядел примерно на ***надцать без намека на бороду и ростом около 160, но он был худой и мускулистый в своей тугой облегающей рубашке.</p><p>Я посмотрел на свою жену «Чертовы Американцы», пробормотал я и позвал нашего официанта.</p><p>«Дети могут быть здесь?» Я тихо спросил его. «Да, сэр, — сказал он вежливо. — Клубная часть нашего заведения предназначена только для взрослых, но ресторан открыт для всех».</p><p>«Прекрасно», — саркастически выдохнул я, прежде чем заказать еще один напиток для себя и Джен.</p><p>После того, как официант ушел, Джен на минуту посмотрела на них и положила свою руку на мою: «Просто игнорируй их, дорогой»</p><p>«Хорошо, но, похоже, это будет трудно»</p><p>«Все будет хорошо, давай просто наслаждаться нашей ночью»</p><p>Я вздохнул, но успокоил себя. Это был первый раз, когда мы вышли вместе за долгое время, и я решил, что буду слушать мою жену, просто игнорировать их и хорошо проводить время.</p><p>Мы ещё выпили, говоря о работе и друзьях, стараясь не злиться, когда шум от соседнего стола стал слишком громким.</p><p>«Я просто собираюсь освежиться дорогой, закажи нам еще напитков, хорошо?» Джен сказала с милой улыбкой.</p><p>«Конечно, детка», — сказал я, возвращая ей улыбку и подзывая официанта.</p><p>Я смотрел, как она уходит, ее задница выглядит невероятно в этом платье. Когда я начал поворачиваться к столу, я бросил взгляд на сидевших рядом с нами американцев и заметил, что старший тоже смотрит на него. Он поймал мой взгляд и улыбнулся мне, а я сделал вид, что не заметил, не желая устраивать скандал. Заказав наши напитки, я услышал, как тот же самый ребенок сказал своей маме: «Вернусь через сек, я собираюсь поговорить с этим парнем». Его акцент был не таким сильным, как у его матери, и я мог слышать это через каждое слово. Глядя на него, я был удивлен, увидев, что он идет к моему столу, я никогда не думал, что он имел в виду, что он придет поговорить со мной.</p><p>Мальчик сел на стул Джен и посмотрел на меня очень непринужденно. «Как тебя зовут друг?» он улыбнулся.</p><p>«Том», — сказал я вяло, — «и я не твой друг»</p><p>«Вау, теперь просто, парень, — сказал он, на его лице застыла непринужденная улыбка. — Я просто хочу знать, если эта сексуальная штучка, сидящая здесь с тобой, твоя девушка»</p><p>Я не мог поверить, насколько прямолинеен был этот ребенок, он не только заценил Джен прямо передо мной, но и теперь называет ее сексуальной мне в лицо?!</p><p>«Послушай, малыш, мне не хочется играть с тобой в игры. Ты сидишь на месте моей жены, и мне не нужно больше причин для того, чтобы научить маленькое американское дерьмо манерам»</p><p>Он сильно смеялся. Как будто я только что рассказал ему самое смешное, что он когда-либо слышал. «Вы, северные мальчики, никогда не замечаете, когда что-то выше ваших сил. Ты хочешь научить меня хорошим манерам? Хорошо, давай выйдем на улицу, крутой парень, рядом есть переулок, все будет по-настоящему приватно»</p><p>Я не мог в это поверить. Этот малыш серьезно бросил мне вызов. Конечно, он выглядел как крепкий ребенок, но он все еще был ребенком.</p><p>«Сколько тебе, ***надцать? Я не собираюсь в тюрьму за избиение ребенка, который не может знать своё место»</p><p>Он потянулся через стол и схватил меня за запястье и сжал. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить сильную боль, просто показывая, что он может причинить боль, если захочет.</p><p>«Послушай, парень», — сказал он, улыбка исчезла с его лица и сменилась напряженным взглядом. «Мне не нравятся люди, угрожающие мне. Особенно, если они не планируют продолжать». Он улыбнулся снова, большой зубастой улыбкой. «Мне ***надцать, кстати. И если ты не выйдешь со мной прямо сейчас, я побью тебя, у всех на глазах. Не волнуйся, ты не сможешь причинить мне боль, и если ты это сделаешь, я не собираюсь вызывать полицию»</p><p>Он сжимал мое запястье достаточно сильно, чтобы очень болело к тому времени, когда он закончил. Ну и яйца у этого парня, чтобы угрожать мне, парню более чем вдвое старше его. Тем не менее, его хватка была безумно сильной для восемнадцатилетнего ребенка, и я не мог не начать волноваться.</p><p>Я прогнулся, хотя последнее, что я хотел, — это драться с каким-то ребенком в центре переполненного ресторана. «Хорошо, пойдем поговорим на улице, малыш»</p><p>«Дуг», — сказал он, его улыбка снова обескураживала. «Снова назовешь меня» малыш «, и ты пожалеешь об этом об этом»</p><p>«Хорошо», сказал я. «Пойдем, Дуг» Я встал, когда он отпустил мое запястье и медленно пошел к двери.</p><p>«Эй, ма!» Я услышал, как Дуг громко сказал позади меня, когда я шел. «Я и этот мальчик пойдем поговорить на улице, я, вероятно, поздно вернусь в отель. Когда его девушка вернется, скажи нам, что мы в переулке, к?»</p><p>«Конечно, дорогой», — сказала его мама с сильным акцентом. — «Приятно проведи время!»</p><p>Я был так удивлен, услышав, что его мать так беспечно относится к этому, как и то, что этот ребенок начал все это. Тем не менее, я продолжал идти, Дуг подпрыгивал и шел рядом со мной.</p><p>Мы вышли из ресторана и свернули за угол в темный переулок, пошли еще немного и обнаружили, что переулок повернул, приводя к скверу между двумя офисными зданиями, где нас никто не видел.</p><p>Я повернулся к Дугу, который стоял в 2 метрах и пристально смотрел на меня.</p><p>Понимая странность ситуации, в которой я находился, я решил, что, вероятно, должен попытаться договориться с ним.</p><p>«Послушай, парень, ты, наверное, не хоче-» Мои слова оборвались, когда его кулак соединился с моей челюстью.</p><p>Я отлетел назад на несколько футов, моя челюсть болела, как будто боксер, только что ударил меня. Я потер её, оглядываясь на ребенка в полном шоке.</p><p>«Это был просто легкий удар, мальчик», — сказал он, радостно, — «Я сказал тебе перестать называть меня ребенком»</p><p>Гнев вскипел во мне. Если этот парень собирался ударить меня исподтишка, тогда ладно, я научу его, что происходит, когда ты имеешь дело со взрослым.</p><p>Я шагнул вперед и метнул правый хук в него, вложив весь свой вес в него. Он шагнул в сторону, выпячивая ногу почти привычным образом. Я споткнулся и жестко упал на левую сторону.</p><p>Я встал на одно колено, но когда я уже собирался встать, он оказался передо мной и прямо ударил в центр лица. У меня искры посыпались из глаз, когда я упал на свою задницу от боли. Держа свое лицо, я попытался взглянуть на него сквозь слезы на глазах. Именно тогда я услышал, как по аллее бегут высокие каблуки. Взглянув на себя, я почувствовал, как стыд разрывает меня, когда я увидел Джен, стоящую там, с сомнением уставившуюся на мой окровавленный нос и ребенка, стоящего надо мной.</p><p>Дуг схватил меня за воротник, подняв лицо для нокаутирующего удара, когда Джен подбежала и схватила его за руку.</p><p>«Пожалуйста остановись!» Она закричала, слезы начали появляться в ее глазах.</p><p>Дуг оглянулся назад, глядя на ее красивое лицо, прежде чем взглянуть на её большое декольте в её сексуальном белом платье.</p><p>«Почему?» он сказал с усмешкой «Этот мальчик пытался выебываться на меня, я должен надрать его задницу по-настоящему»</p><p>«Пожалуйста, не делай ему больно. Он извинится, пожалуйста!» Она рыдала, потянув его за руку, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм.</p><p>Он выглядел задумчивым в течение минуты, его глаза смотрели на нее и обратно на меня. Затем, наконец, он опустил руку и отпустил мою рубашку.</p><p>«Хорошо», сказал он, злая улыбка появилась на его лице. «Но мне понадобятся извинения, чтобы заставить меня остановиться по-настоящему»</p><p>Джен присела рядом со мной, держа меня в вертикальном положении. «Пожалуйста, дорогой, просто извинись перед ним, я не могу смотреть, как тебя избивают».</p><p>Я вытер засыхающую кровь из-под носа и посмотрел на ребенка, который просто избил меня, словно я был младенцем.</p><p>Глядя вниз на землю, я пробормотал: «Прости…»</p><p>Он присел передо мной, снова схватил мою рубашку и трясся, пока я не посмотрел ему в глаза. «Что ты сказал, мальчик? Не понял этого»</p><p>Мое сердце упало, и я сказал самым достойным голосом, который я мог собрать: «Я сказал, прости, реб -… Дуг…»</p><p>«Хмммм…» Он встал, задумчиво глядя. «Это может быть достаточно хорошо, но я всегда возбуждаюсь, когда показываю мальчику, как ты, место, поэтому я думаю, что вы оба будете сидеть там, пока я буду заботиться о себе».</p><p>Я глазел, и Джен ахнула. Этот парень был чертовски серьезен? Он хотел, чтобы мы остались здесь и смотрели, как он дрочит?!</p><p>«Да что с тобой не-?» — начал я, прежде чем он дал мне пощечину, от которой у меня закружилось зрение. Джен вскрикнула и схватила меня, удерживая в сидячем положении.</p><p>«Я не задавал тебе никаких вопросов, мальчик. Теперь заткнись, пока я не скажу тебе поговорить, понял?»</p><p>Моя голова все еще кружилась, когда я услышал, как Джен сказала. «Мы поняли! Мы будем сидеть здесь тихо, только не делай ему больно»</p><p>Когда мое зрение наконец прояснилось, Джен повернула мою голову к ней и посмотрела на меня: «Не говори»</p><p>«'Эй!» Дуг громко сказал: «Вы должны наблюдать за мной, а не друг за другом».</p><p>Тихо и побежденно мы оба посмотрели на него. Даже при своем низком росте он выглядел как гигант, стоящий над нами, пока я сидел на грубом цементе и Джен рядом со мной.</p><p>«Хорошо», — вздохнул он. «Теперь я могу начать»</p><p>Он расстегнул ремень и молнию, на нем не было нижнего белья, и я мог просто разглядеть основание его члена под совершенно безволосым тазом.<br/>
Спуская штаны, он начал вытаскивать член, который не мог принадлежать ***надцатилетнему. Или любому в любом возрасте. Когда он наконец достал его и помахал перед собой, он должен был быть 20 сантиметров в длину и толщиной с мое запястье, и он все еще был мягким!</p><p>Джен снова ахнула, ее глаза расширились при виде его монстра. «Тебе нравится девушка?» Он улыбнулся, махая им перед нами: «Я знаю, что я счастливчик»<br/>
Мы молча смотрели, как он тряс и поглаживал его, не торопясь.</p><p>«Чувствую себя странно, делаю это сам», — сказал он со озорным взглядом. «Почему бы тебе не вытащить свой, Том, чтобы мы оба могли повеселиться?»</p><p>Я застыл, не зная, что сказать. «Похоже, он не может пошевелиться, хочешь помочь ему, девочка?» Он сказал, глядя на Джен.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, не заставляйте нас…» начала говорить Джен, когда Дуг снова ударил меня. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы размыть мое зрение, но это определенно больно.</p><p>«Я сказал, вытащи его член, сука!»</p><p>Джен вскрикнула и яростно принялась за мой пояс и молнию. «Хорошая девочка», — сказал он успокаивающе, его член начал толстеть. Когда Джен наконец вытащила мой член, она снова вскрикнула, он стоял и истекал преякулятом. Я с недоверием посмотрел вниз, даже не осознавая, что у меня стояк, пока она не вытащила его из моих штанов.</p><p>«ХАХАХАХАХАХ!!!» Дуг рассмеялся, так громко и противно, как я когда-либо слышал. «Это все, что у тебя есть, мальчик?! И у тебя встал ото того что я тебя побил?!» Он ещё посмеялся. «Черт возьми, ты такой же большой, как и я, когда был ребенком!»</p><p>Я всегда думал, что мой член был довольно близок к среднему. Около 11 сантиметров, он всегда выполнял свою работу с Джен. С другой стороны, увидев этого ребенка, я не мог не чувствовать, что я был ребенком, а он — мужчиной.</p><p>Он продолжал смеяться и без предупреждения, страх и удовольствие пронзили меня, когда сперма начала извергаться из моего члена.</p><p>Дуг продолжал смеяться: «Черт возьми! Ты настоящая сучка, кончаешь перед своей девушкой, пока смотришь на мой член». Джен смотрела на меня с неверием и стыдом, когда ребенок перед нами заставил меня кончить, просто смеясь надо мной. Даже если бы Дуг не ударил меня, я не смог бы говорить. Стыд и унижение парализовали меня.</p><p>«Скажи-ка девочка, — сказал Дуг, затаив дыхание. — «Почему бы тебе не позаботиться об этом для меня?»</p><p>Я не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить, я просто наблюдал, как Джен бросила на меня последний взгляд отвращениея, затем закусила губу и встала рядом с невероятно одаренным ребенком. Медленно, она протянула обе руки и слегка схватила его член. Он выглядел безумно большим в ее руках, увеличившись примерно на 13 сантиметров, пока она гладила его. Она посмотрела в глаза мальчика, все еще кусая губу и застонала.</p><p>«Мммммм, это хорошая девочка. Ты когда-нибудь дрочила член, как у меня раньше?» Сказал Дуг стоная.</p><p>«Н-нет», начала она, глядя на его твердый член, который должен был быть около 33 сантиметров «Я была только с моим мужем»</p><p>«Хорошая девочка, ты, должно быть, чертовски узкая». он стонал, протягивая руку, чтобы пощупать ее сексуальную задницу, в то время как головка его члена лежала на ее бедре, пока она дрочила. Она снова застонала, и я заметил, как что-то капает с ее внутреннего бедра из-под ее платья.</p><p>Наконец мой разум начал проясняться. Я сидел на земле, избитый ребенком, и моя жена дрочила член, который был примерно в 3 раза длиннее и толще моего и свисал с лобка ***надцатилетнего ребенка. И он щупал ее заставляя стонать! Мне было достаточно и я решил, что собираюсь покончить с этим сейчас. Медленно я поднялся на ноги. Они так пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, что даже не заметили меня. Я шагнул вперед и ударил. Мой кулак попадает ребенку по подбородку. Джен ахнула и отскочила назад, ребенок немного пошатнулся, затем встал прямо, глядя на меня. Глядя на него сверху вниз, я не мог не видеть, как его огромный член торчит прямо передо мной, третья нога.</p><p>«Ладно…» — сказал он, очевидно сдерживая свой гнев, его кулаки сжались. «Я собирался быть полегче с тобой, может быть, просто минет или трахнуть твою жену, но теперь ты напросился на это».</p><p>Взгляд в его глазах заставил меня отступить, но когда я это сделал, его кулак соединился с моим животом. Я опустился на колени, и он схватил меня за волосы, поднимая голову вверх. Все мое зрение было заполнено его членом всего в нескольких сантиметрах перед моим лицом, когда его рука упала мне на щеку. Я закричал и к своему шоку, когда он ударил меня, я затрясся, удовольствие пронзило меня, когда я снова кончил. Тонкая струя спермы приземлилась на его ботинок.</p><p>Дуг улыбнулся: «У меня есть идея», — сказал он, почти смеясь. Добравшись до кармана, он вытащил свой мобильник. «Подойди сюда, девочка», сказал он, махая Джен. Я взглянул на нее. Она даже не выглядела расстроенной из-за того, что этот ребенок снова избивал меня. У нее одна рука была под грудью, с другим локтем в руке, пока она грызла палец. Медленно, она подошла, каким-то образом выглядя еще сексуальнее, чем до того, как мы пришли в ресторан.</p><p>Когда она подошла ближе, Дуг передал ей телефон. «Сфотографируй его с моим членом на лице». Он сказал спокойно, и я попытался отстраниться. Он снова схватил меня за волосы и внезапно прижал мое лицо к нижней части его огромного члена.</p><p>«Ты молчишь и ведешь себя так, как будто наслаждаешься этим, или я сломаю тебе обе руки»</p><p>Я вскрикнул и перестал двигаться. Вероятно, он мог бы выполнить свою угрозу. Я не смог ничего сделать с этим ребенком, и он дважды выбил из меня все дерьмо.</p><p>Он улыбнулся мне: «Теперь… открой рот и высунь язык»</p><p>Я нерешительно сделал, как он сказал. Глядя на его гигантский член. Он начал стучать им по моему языку, он был настолько тяжелым, что каждый раз, когда он меня бил, было больно. Я мог чуствовать соленый предэякулянт, который стекал вниз с его чудовищного члена, но я не мог пошевелиться, слишком напуганный, чтобы вызывать его недовольство.</p><p>«А теперь погладь свой член, парень», — сказал он.</p><p>Я начал поглаживать, дрожа от чувствительности моего члена после того, как кончил так недавно. Я слышал, как телефон фотографировал. Джен, казалось, была полностью готова помочь этому ребенку унизить меня. Затем вдруг член на моем лице исчез, и парень стоял в нескольких метрах, забирая свой телефон у Джен.</p><p>«Теперь…» сказал он, улыбнувшись ему в лицо. «Я только что отправил их на мой электронный адрес. У меня есть 25 фото с тобой, сосущего ***нацатилетний член и дрочащего, как будто тебе это нравиться. Теперь ты будешь сидеть там и поглаживать свой крошечный член, пока я не скажу тебе остановиться. Даже если ты кончишь, ты будешь продолжать. Понятл, мальчик? "<br/>
Я кивнул. Он уже победил меня, избив, теперь я не мог сказать ему «нет», или он мог упечь меня за решетку.</p><p>Он кивнул мне, затем подошел обратно. «Дай мне свое пальто»</p><p>Я посмотрел вниз и медленно снял свой пиджак. Это было дорогое, самое красивое, что у меня было, но я не мог больше ему отказывать. Он взял его у меня из рук, грубо сложил и бросил на землю примерно в метре от меня. «Твоя очередь, девочка, иди и попробуй этот член»</p><p>Джен едва поколебалась, встала на колени поверх моего пальто и обхватила двумя руками основание его члена, затем медленно, она наклонила голову вперед и начала сосать кончик. Она выглядела как порнозвезда, ее спина выгнулась и её прекрасная задница покоится на ее голенях. Ее большие сиськи почти выскакивают из нее плотного платья в то время как она сосёт член достойный порнозвезды. Если член, который она сосала был прикреплен к любому, кроме явно ***летнего мальчика, это могла бы быть сцена в порно.</p><p>Я снова кончил, пока она сосала его, выстрелив еще один крошечный заряд в землю. Дуг посмотрел на меня, пока я стонал. «Не забывай, что я сказал, продолжай дрочить»<br/>
Я плакал пока продолжал движение, мой член был дико чувствительным в этот момент.</p><p>Теперь Дуг стонал, глядя на Джен, пока она изо всех сил пыталась сосать его гигантский член. «Тебе нравится этот настоящий член, девочка?» Сказал он с улыбкой. «Мммммммммммммм» стонала она, глядя ему в глаза. Она убрала одну руку с его члена, чтобы наклониться и поднять свое платье, так что немного ее задницы было снаружи, затем она полезла между ног и начала играться со своей киской. Она громко стонала, я никогда не слышал чтобы она стонала таким образом.</p><p>Дуг снова застонал, громче чем прежде, и схватил ее за голову, он не опускал ее, а удерживал на месте. Она начала дрожать, и спина Джен немного выгнулась, когда он начал наполнять её рот спермой. Его заряд был безумным, я видел, как она сглотнула дважды, а ее щеки все еще выпирали, из ее рта вытянутого вокруг его члена вытекала сперма, разбрызгивающаяся на сиськи и бедра. Когда его оргазм закончился, он сделал шаг назад, восхищаясь моей женой с ее ртом, полным его спермы, в то время как немного все еще капало с ее подбородка на платье.</p><p>Джен выглядела, как будто она была на небесах. Со ртом нараспашку, все еще лаская себя, но теперь обеими руками, глядя на ребенка, который только что кончил в ее рот, как обычной шлюхе.</p><p>«Встань, девочка», — простонал он, теперь слегка поглаживая свой член, который не показал никаких признаков смягчения. Джен встала и подошла к нему, одной рукой все еще лаская киску. Он схватил ее за грудь одной рукой «Давайте посмотрим на эти чертовы сексуальные сиськи девочка», — сказал он, голосом полным похоти. Не колеблясь, на этот раз Джен стянула застежки платья, обнажая грудь на открытый воздух, блестя от спермы, которая приземлилась на них ранее. Дуг схватил их обеими руками, они были на уровне глаз для него, и он начал сосать соски, вперед и назад. Тем временем Джен снова начала гладить его огромный член одной рукой и продолжала ласкать себя другой.</p><p>Дуг вытащил сосок изо рта и посмотрел на нее. «Ты хочешь этот член внутрь себя?» Колени Джен чуть не отказали, когда он заговорил, и едва успела выкрикнуть ответ со стоном «д-даааааааа»</p><p>Дуг развернул ее, легонько шлепнув по ее круглой заднице, прежде чем поднять ее платье до самого конца. Он подвел ее ко мне и сказал ей наклониться. Она сделала это, положив руки мне на плечи, для равновесия, пока я все еще сидел тут, поглаживая свой член. Дуг занял позицию позади нее, потирая член об её киску.</p><p>Я мог видеть его лицо, он улыбнулся мне. «Теперь я дам тебе выбор, девчонка. Я могу выебать тебя прямо сейчас, или…» Он подмигнул мне «ты можшь выбрать маленький член своего мужчины»</p><p>Джен посмотрела на мой член, который был покрыт моей спермой, а я все еще медленно гладил его. Я посмотрел на нее умаляющим взглядом. Она посмотрела мне в глаза, кусая губу. Я не мог поверить, как сексуально она выглядела.</p><p>«Мне нужен ответ…» прошептал Дуг позади нее, и я услышал влажный шлепок, когда его член шлепнул её по киске.</p><p>Джен застонала сквозь прикушенную губу и снова посмотрела на него. «Пожалуйста, трахни меня…» сказала она, и мое сердце замерло.</p><p>Еще один мокрый шлепок, и Дуг улыбнулся. «Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?» сказал он дразнящим тоном.</p><p>«П-потому что я так намокла и мне нужен член…» — прошептала она, смущенно.</p><p>«Тогда почему бы тебе не позволить своему мужу сделать это?» Он выглядел злым, пока смотрел на меня сверху вниз, хлопая по ее киске своим гигантским членом снова и снова.</p><p>Джен снова застонала и не смогла сдержать себя. «Потому что твой член лучше…» — выдохнула она.</p><p>«Почему он лучше?»</p><p>«Он больше и толще»</p><p>«Что ты думаешь о члене своего мальчика сейчас?»</p><p>У Джен были слезы на глазах, когда она смотрела на меня. «О-он крошечный…»</p><p>«Ты не хочешь крошечный член?»</p><p>«Нет!» Она сказала, так разочарованно и возбужденно, как я ее никогда не слышал. «Я хочу твой большой член! Пожалуйста! Трахни меня уже!»</p><p>«Хорошая девочка», — сказал он со злой усмешкой на лице, и одним толчком вонзил в нее весь член.</p><p>«Аааааахххх» Джен громко застонала, когда ее киска растянулась вокруг его огромного члена. Её начало трясти, поскольку у нее случился оргазм только от того, что он засунул свой член внутрь. Её голова повисла, когда ее оргазм закончился. Должно быть, это был самый сильный оргазм в ее жизни, она выглядела так, словно готова потерять сознание.</p><p>Я кончил снова, когда она пришла на его член. На этот раз вышла только капля, и я чувствовал, что мой член может упасть, но я продолжал поглаживать, не желая знать, что парень сделает со мной, если я прерву его сейчас.</p><p>Дуг мягко хлопнул мою жену по заднице, затем скользнул рукой по ее спине и схватил ее за длинные светлые волосы, потянув их назад, так чтобы она была вынуждена смотреть мне в глаза, когда он начал двигаться. Рот Джен приоткрылся, когда он трахал ее, слюна и остатки спермы вытекли на мое лицо, а еще больше просочились с ее груди на мой дорогой костюм.</p><p>«Тебе нравится этот большой член, девочка?» Дуг сказал, тяжело дыша, пока он трахал ее все сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>«Да!» Джен простонала без колебаний: «Да! Трахни меня своим удивительным членом!»</p><p>Дуг слегка засмеялся: «Ты знаешь, что можешь попасть в беду, трахая ***надцатилетнего, верно?» Он говорил, каждое слово стоит перед толчком.</p><p>«Мне все равно!» Джен почти закричала: «Мне нужен этот член, он мне так нужен!»</p><p>«Но владелец этого члена только что выбил всё дерьмо из любви твоей жизни», — еще раз рассмеялся Дуг, теперь глядя на мое заплаканное лицо, пока он трахал ее.</p><p>«Мне все равно! Ты можешь избивать моего мужа сколько захочешь, пока продолжаешь так трахать меня!» Джен тяжело дышала, выглядя сумасшедшей из-за того, как этот ребенок её трахал.</p><p>Это продолжалось в течение, казалось, часа, я кончил три раза подряд, не чувствуя больше удовольствия, только боль. Джен, должно быть, кончила даже больше, потому что она выглядела как собака в жару, ее язык болтался, и из ее рта вырывались единственные слова: «Да! Трахни меня сильнее!» время от времени.</p><p>Дугу, похоже, тоже это нравилось, каждые несколько минут смотрел на меня и говорил что-то вроде: «Черт, твоя жена такая шлюха» или «Она не почувствует твоего крошечного члена после меня».</p><p>В конце концов его толчки стали ускоряться, становиться все сильнее, и он начал стонать громче. «Я кончу, девчонка! Смотри в глаза своему мальчишке, пока я тебя наполняю!»</p><p>Джен посмотрела мне в глаза: «Да! Наполни меня! Наполни меня! Наполни меня!» она продолжала кричать это, пока Дуг тяжело натягивал её бедра. Через десять огромных медленных толчков, он отшагнул назад от нее. Я мог видеть большие капли спермы, падающие между ее ног из киски, брызгающие на мой дорогой пиджак, на котором она стояла.</p><p>Я продолжал дрочить, другой сухой оргазм пронзил меня, когда она толкнула меня на землю и легла на меня сверху. Дуг опустился на колени рядом с моей головой, затем полез в мой карман, вытаскивая мой кошелек и мой мобильный телефон. Просматривая мой кошелек, он вынул из него доллары и бросил кошелек на спину Джен. Затем он достал свой мобильный телефон и записал в нем мой номер, прежде чем бросить мой обратно на мою грудь.</p><p>Он застегнул штаны, когда снова посмотрел на меня и мою жену. «Теперь ты можешь остановиться, малыш».</p><p>Я громко вздохнул, когда наконец снял покрытую спермой руку с моего члена, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, но мой член всё ещё болел как сумасшедший.</p><p>Он наклонился и поднял голову моей жены, она была совершенно обессилена лежа на мне, ее глаза даже не открылись, когда он слегка встряхнул ее.</p><p>Он засмеялся. — «Как звали эта шлюху, в любом случае?»</p><p>«Джен…» сказал я, задыхаясь.</p><p>Он улыбнулся. «Хорошее имя, хотелось бы, чтобы я узнал его, пока я не оттрахал ее так, что мозги вынесло»</p><p>У меня снова заслезились глаза. Он засмеялся, протянул руку к киске моей жены и вытянул руку назад с большим комком густой белой спермы. «Открывай», — сказал он командным тоном. Я нерешительно открыл рот, и он сунул четыре пальца внутрь, его сперма заполнила мой рот и стала стекать по краям моего лица.</p><p>«Хорошо, я собираюсь вернуться в свой гостиничный номер сейчас. Моя семья часто приезжает сюда, и теперь, когда я получил ваш номер и эти фотографии, всякий раз, когда мы приезжаем, мы собираемся оставаться в вашем доме, и Джен будет моей шлюхой. Понял?»</p><p>Я медленно кивнул, зная, что он может разрушить мою жизнь, когда захочет.</p><p>«Хороший мальчик», — сказал он, вытирая остатки спермы со своей руки на мою рубашку.</p><p>«Увидимся в следующий раз, сучка», — сказал он через плечо, выходя из переулка. Я прижимал Джен к груди, не зная, как справиться с этой ситуацией, и пытаясь понять, как я собираюсь отвезти нас обоих домой, полуголых и покрытых спермой Дуга…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>